


Of frowns and smiles

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Series: Of dads and sons [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: It's Friday. Friday is lab day. So why isn't Peter in Tony's lab?Sorry. I'm really bad at summaries.





	Of frowns and smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my first fanfic.  
> And also I'm not that fluent in english.  
> So if you find any mistakes I will be grateful if you inform me so I can correct them.  
> Anyway. Enjoy reading.

Tony's face is decorated with a worried frown.

 

On Fridays he is only half as productive as on any other day. But also on Fridays Tony is twice as happy as on any other day. Because Friday is lab day and that means Peter is going to be there to distract him from his work and joke around with him. And Tony's sure Peter wouldn't miss it for the world. So when Peter isn't in his lab fifteen minutes after his normal time of arrival, Tony gets worried.

 

After Peter complained for three weeks straight, that driving with Happy takes to long and he would rather web his way to the tower, they do just that. So asking Happy where Tony's Spiderling is isn't an option either. He will give Peter five more minutes before he'll ask Karen for Peter's location.

 

He is just about to do just that, when Peter's coming into the lab. He has blood on his forehead and is limping slightly. Nonetheless he has a shaky smile on his lips.

“Shit, kid! What the fuck happened to you?” Tony hurries to Peters side and supports him, while he's leading Peter to the couch, tucked into a corner of his lab.

Once Peter is seated, Tony takes the first aid kit Dum-E is holding in his claw.

 

Peter breathes softly and his eyes start to gloss over. He sniffs lightly before he stutters “They-They hit me.”

“Who did? Who hurt you? What happened?”

“There were some people… Some kids… They just… I don't even know why?”

Peter is full on sobbing now and Tony hurries with patching him up, to wrap his arms around Peter. Peter cuddles up to him and quietly cries into his shoulder.

 

They sit like that for some time till Tony realizes Peter is nodding off. He keeps stroking soothingly through Peters locks. Before Peter falls asleep he murmurs a quiet “Thanks Dad”. Tony freezes but resumes stroking Peters head after a few seconds. Because yeah… That's his kid. His son. Even if they aren't blood related.

 

And he's going to find those kids and he's going to punish them. But not now. Because now Peter needs him and Tony will be there for him. He will always be there when Peter needs him.

 

When he's sure Peter is deep asleep he gently lays him down on the couch and covers him with a blanket so he can rest for a while. Still Tony keeps sitting by Peters side and keeps gently stroking his hair.

 

Tony's face is decorated with a soft smile.

 


End file.
